Sentenced Summer
by ARcoKill
Summary: Los Rowdys y las Powerpuff tienen un castigo bastante duro durante el verano, y deberán trabajar juntos hasta agosto. Boomer y Miyako en el zoológico. Brick y Momoko limpiando, mientras que Kaoru y Butch encadenados. ¿Qué pasara?
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLIS, esta es una historia dedicada a las PowerPuff Girls Z y los RowdyRuff Boys Z, espero que les gusté ^^**_

_**Declaraciones: Las PowerPuff Girls Z y los RowdyRuff Boys Z no me pertenecen.**_

Era la décima vez que se miraba al espejo, al final se cansó y se sentó en su desecha cama.

"No lo entiendo, si yo soy tan linda como todas las chicas de nuestra universidad, y en algunos casos mucho más linda que otras, sé que no debo preocuparme por esto, pero al final cansa que no te paren de molestar, me siento tan estúpida en este instante"-pensó una chica de cabello azabache, de mirada penetrante y ojos de color verde esmeralda tirada en su cama, mientras miraba a el techo.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, ya que tenía que ir a la universidad.

Después de 15 minutos nuestra joven ya estaba en la universidad mientras esperaba a sus amigas, que por extraño que parezca, se habían retrasado. Estaba aburrida, pero todo el aburrimiento desapareció cuando vio llegar a dos jóvenes que iban corriendo hacia ella.

-Hey Kaoru- saludo una chica sonriendo, esta tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos rosados.

-¿Qué onda Momoko? Hola Miyako -respondió ella sonriendo, pero sin muchos ánimos en su voz

-Oye, ¿a qué viene ese tono? Hoy es el último día de la universidad, y después de eso, empieza el verano- dijo la chica rubia sonriendo, mientras abría sus hermosos ojos azules- en este caso tú estarías saltando de un lado a otro, ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto ella preocupada

-Nada, sólo estoy cansada, ayer me acosté tarde terminando la tarea que nos mandaron hace una semana- respondió riendo y regalándoles una sonrisa. Momoko y Miyako no le tomaron demasiada importancia y siguieron platicando.

-¿Qué vais a hacer en vacaciones? Mi abuelita y yo vamos a ir todos los días a la playa Santa Cruz- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-Mi familia y yo quizás nos vamos a algún lado, pero de seguro sería en agosto...- respondió Momoko pensativa

-Yo no creo que vaya a ir a ningún sitio, me quedaré aquí todo el verano- respondió sonriendo la pelinegra, pero al oír la campana, se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

Miyako y Momoko rieron y se adentraron al colegio, al igual que la morena que les seguía desde atrás.

Después de unos minutos de estar sentados esperando a la profesora, esta entro sonriendo por la puerta.

-Muy buenas clase, este es el último día de clases, y se que estaréis muy tristes por eso- dijo la señorita Keane mientras se sentaba en su silla y miraba a sus alumnos con comprensión.

Todos los presentes rieron un poco, pero le dieron una gran sonrisa, después asintieron.

-Bueno, todos disfrutareis de vuestras vacaciones, menos 6 personas que se quedarán castigadas por una gran parte del verano, y en este mismo momento diré quienes son- la profesora paro de hablar para coger un papel rosado- los dos primeros son Kaoru Matsubara y Butch Him, están castigados por llegar casi siempre, por no decir siempre, tarde a clase y encima de llegar retrasados, dormirse en ellas- Los dos morenos abrieron los ojos como platos y le lanzaron una mirada de odio.

-Pero señorita Keane, usted no puede hacer eso, ¡Necesitamos el verano para vivir!- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

La profesora rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo la lista.

-Los dos segundos que están castigados son Momoko Akatsutsumi y Brick Him, están castigados por pelearse en la mayoría de las clases, y sin contar que en matemáticas hacéis competiciones y apuestas- dijo mirándolos de reojo.

Momoko sólo bufo e hizo un puchero de niña pequeña, mientras que Brick apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

-Y los dos últimos son Miyako Gotokuji y Boomer Him, nunca habéis echo nada que haya perjudicado a la universidad, pero, habéis colaborado con vuestros hermanos y amigas, y eso os implica en sus castigos- término la profesora mirándolos con un poco de pena.

Miyako y Boomer sólo bajaron la mirada apenados, después sonrieron débilmente y asintieron.

-Vayan con el director, ellos os comunicara vuestros castigos- dijo la profesora apuntando algunas cosas en la pizarra. Los 6 se fueron de la clase maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Cuando llegaron a el despacho del director, se sentaron en las sillas que había allí, mientras el director les miraba divertido, como si disfrutara verlos así.

-Bueno chicos, no tengo un castigo concreto para todos, los castigos serán en pareja, siendo más claro, cada pareja tendrá un castigo diferente, vamos a empezar con Miyako y Boomer, por favor, acérquense- dijo el director sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Miyako y Boomer se acercaron lentamente a el director.

-Vuestro castigó será muy simple, ya que vosotros no habéis causado problemas- dijo sonriendo- tendréis que cuidar el zoológico vosotros solos, sin nadie, hasta agosto más o menos- explico mientras miraba las expresiones de sus alumnos.

Miyako y Boomer suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron.

-Bien, los siguientes son Momoko y Brick, vuestro castigo será un poco más fuerte que el de ellos dos, tendréis que limpiar todo el colegio y todas las calles que le rodean, ¿entendido?- dijo/pregunto el director

Momoko solo asintió molesta, pero Brick no se calló.

-¿¡Esta loco!? ¡La universidad tiene más de 160 aulas! ¡160! ¿ENTIENDE?- Grito Brick molesto e indignado.

El director solo bufó molesto e ignoro el grito del pelinaranja.

-Los siguientes son Kaoru y Butch, vuestro castigo será mucho más fuerte que el de vuestros compañeros, acercaros un momento- ordeno el director mientras les miraba.

Kaoru y Butch se acercaron a el hombre, el cual cogió unas esposas y les ató las manos.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HA ECHO!? ¡ALEJEME DE ELLA/ÉL!- gritaron los dos molestos.

-Ese será vuestro castigo, tendréis que convivir juntos, aparte de ayudar a limpiar la universidad, las calles que la rodean y cuidar el zoológico, ya os podéis ir- explicó el director riéndose al ver las caras de odio que tenían los dos morenos.

Cuando terminaron las clases, los 6 'amigos' se juntaron a las afueras del colegio.

-Bien, habrá que turnarse el trabajo, Brick y yo limpiaremos la universidad los lunes, miércoles y viernes, Butch y Kaoru lo limpiarán los martes y jueves- explico Momoko apoyándose en un árbol, los mencionados asintieron.

-Ya, ahora hay que turnarse este trabajo, Boomer y yo cuidaremos el zoológico los martes, jueves, viernes y domingos, mientras que Kaoru y Butch lo cuidaran los lunes, miércoles y sábados, ¿entendido?- pregunto Miyako sonriendo.

Los mencionados asintieron, no iba a ser un verano divertido después de todo.

_**Espero que pongáis algunos reviews, lo compartáis y lo pingáis en favoritos, besos ^^.**_


	2. The Problems

_**Aquí esta el capitulo 2 que espero que disfrutéis. **_

_**Declaraciones: Las Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys Z no me pertenecen. **_

En un pequeño zoológico dos adolescentes rubios se encontraban enfrente de la zona donde estaban los leones.

-Bien… ¿a quién le toca limpiar la jaula de los leones?- preguntó Miyako a Boomer, el cual estaba totalmente pálido

-¿A los dos?- preguntó el chico mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

Miyako solo asintió y abrió la puerta de la jaula de los animales salvajes.

Cuando estuvieron dentro se guardó la llave en su bolsillo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera intentando encontrar algo.

-Um…. ¿qué haces?- preguntó Boomer, que solo la miraba desconcertado

-Buscar donde poner estos filetes- respondió la chica mientras le mostraba unos filetes crudos

-Yo creo que los filetes van allí- dijo Boomer señalando un gran cuenco que había en el suelo

Miyako solo asintió y fue a donde estaba el cuenco, mientras dejaba delicadamente la carne en este.

Boomer solo miraba alrededor, preguntándose donde estaban los leones, hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Si no mal recordaba la habían dejado abierta. Giró la cabeza esperándose lo peor.

Detrás suyo había un gran león relamiéndose el hocico mientras le miraba hambriento.

-H-hola bonito- balbuceó Boomer mientras caminaba hacia atrás

El león seguía acercándose al chico peligrosamente, mientras se relamía mas y mas.

-¡MIYAKO LÁNZAME UN FILETE!- gritó Boomer al borde el paro cardiaco

Miyako sin voltear a verle le lanzo un filete, el cual cayó justo en la mano del chico.

-B-bien amigo…., toma…- dijo Boomer mientras movía el filete de un lado a otro.

_**En otro lado….**_

Momoko y Brick se encontraban limpiando las calles de los alrededores del colegio, mientras el chico refunfuñaba y bufaba.

-¿Puedes dejar de bufar por favor? Pareces un animal- exclamó Momoko, que ya estaba harta de que el chico la desconcentrara

Brick solo rió animadamente.

-Por favor rosadita, tú no me mandas- respondió mientras sonreía orgulloso

-No me llames rosadita, sabes que lo detesto, ¿por qué no puedes limpiar bien? Dejas mucho polvo- riño Momoko mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Brick y le arrebatada la escoba

-Hey ¿qué haces? Esa es _MI _escoba- exclamó Brick mirándola fastidiado y agarrando el recogedor que había en el suelo

-_ERA _tu escoba, si el director ve lo que acabas de hacer nos matara- dijo Momoko mientras empezaba a barrer

-¿Lo qué he hecho? Si no he hecho nada- respondió Brick confundido

-¡Exactamente!- recrimino ella mientras seguía barriendo

-Esta bien, y que se supone que debo hacer con…. ¿esta cosa?- pregunto Brick mirando el recogedor

-Hay es donde yo debo depositar el polvo, con que ¡BÁJALO INMEDIATAMENTE!- gritó Momoko mientras le miraba

-¡Si mi señora!- acto seguido Brick bajó el recogedor al suelo

-Muchas gracias- respondió ella mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Bipolar….-susurro Brick mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza

Brick y Momoko seguían trabajando en su calle, ya que la otra calle estaba ocupada.

_**En otro lugar….**_

Kaoru y Butch estaban barriendo en otra calle, mientras muchas veces acababan tropezándose por estar tan apegados.

-Idiota, muévete, ¡no puedo barrer!- exclamó Kaoru mientras intentaba empujar a Butch

-Lo siento preciosa, pero tu cuerpo me llama- respondió él dedicándole un sonrisa pícara

-Y tu cara llama a mi puño- respondió ella alzando su puño

-¿Acaso me vas a golpear?- preguntó él mientras le ponía ojitos

-Si no te callas te voy a golpear- amenazó Kaoru mirándole con odio

-Adelante nena- respondió él sonriendo

Kaoru no espero mas y le proporciono una bofetada en el rostro, pero rápidamente se miro las manos

-_"Dije golpear, no abofetear, soy estúpida"- _pensó mientras miraba al chico que se sobaba su ahora hinchada mejilla

-Pobre de mi hermoso rostro- musitó mientras intentaba sonar ofendido

-¿Hermoso? El trasero de un mono es mucho mas hermoso que…..eso- dijo ella mientras señalaba su cara y ponía cara de asco

Butch solo bufo y rodo los ojos

Kaoru solo sonrió con suficiencia y siguió barriendo, hasta que su rostro se volvió pálido.

-Mierda…- susurró mientras miraba a un baño portátil que había hay cerca

-¿Qué te pasa verdecita?- preguntó Butch mientras sonreía al ver lo "preocupada" que estaba

-Yo….esto, tengo que ir- dijo mientras le miraba

-¿Tienes que ir? ¿adonde?- preguntó él desconcertado

-A-al baño….- susurró mientras seguía mirando al baño portátil

-¿Qué? No te he oído- respondió Butch mientras la miraba confundido

Kaoru suspiró y tomo aire

-¡QUE TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- gritó mientras le miraba con odio.

_**Y puntito, esperó que lo hayáis disfrutado, y si es así, ya sabéis compartirlo, favoritos y REVIEWS.**_

_**PREGUNTAAAAAAA: ¿cuál es vuestra pareja favorita? **_


End file.
